memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Sol
Sol, also known as the Sun, was the primary for the Sol system. It was classified as a type-G yellow dwarf star, and located within a stellar cluster in Sector 001 (or Sol sector), a region of space in the Alpha Quadrant. Location Sol was located less than ninety light years from the primary of the Qo'noS system, a Beta Quadrant system. ( ; , production art) set a milestone several months after the mission to Qo'noS ("Broken Bow"), by becoming the first Earth ship to travel ninety light years away from the Sol system. In , Qo'noS was identified as a Beta Quadrant planet.}} Solar system maps In the late 19th century, the position of Sol was depicted on a German map of the inner system. ( , opening credits) In 2254, the position of Sol was depicted on a map of the inner system, which was stored in the library computer. This was one of the records scanned by the Talosians. ( , production art) In 2267, the position of Sol was depicted on "Chart 14A: The Sol System", which was stored in the Enterprise library computer. This chart was scanned by the probe Nomad in Auxiliary Control. ( , production art) Star charts In the 2270s, the location of Sol, and its largest planet Jupiter, was labeled on a neighborhood of astronomical objects, which was stored in the Enterprise library computer. This was one of the records scanned by V'ger. ( , production art) In 2293, the location of Sol was labeled in a map of the Milky Way Galaxy. This map was on a wall of James T. Kirk's quarters aboard the . ( , okudagram) In 2364, the location of Sol was labeled in a star chart of a stellar neighborhood with Sol at the center. This chart was stored in the library computer. Later that year, the chart was scanned by Outpost 63. ( , production art; ) File:Ancientstarchart.jpg|The position of Sol File:Sol system, The Cage.jpg|The position of Sol File:Earth solar system, The changeling.jpg|The position of Sol on "Chart 14A: The Solar System" File:Star chart - Sol, Jupiter, K'ushui.jpg|Sol and nearby astronomical objects File:Spaceflight Chronology starchart 1.jpg|The location of Sol on a star chart File:The Explored Galaxy.jpg|The location of Sol on "The Explored Galaxy" star chart History Sol began to form out of nebular dust and interstellar gases around 5 billion years ago. ( ) For centuries, Humans believed that Sol revolved around Earth. When the scientist Galileo Galilei publicly challenged this belief in the early 17th century, by teaching that the opposite was true - that Earth revolved around Sol, he was tried and convicted by an inquisition. The inquisition ordered that his books be burned. ( ; ) In February of 2152, Jonathan Archer pointed Sol out to Keyla in the Risan night sky. ( ) In April of 2153 as was returning home due to the Xindi attack on Earth, Ensign Travis Mayweather notified Jonathan Archer that Sol could be seen on the ship's viewscreen. ( ) During the mid-23rd century on at least two accounts, the crew of the used Sol to assist in a method of time travel known as the slingshot effect after they had been sent to the past. ( ) In the year 2286, the crew of " " used the "slingshot effect" to travel to the year 1986, and once again in that year to return to 2286. ( ) Appendices Appearances * * * (remastered) * * (name on a star chart) * * Background information In a filmed but deleted Kirk voice-over which originally introduced , Sol was mentioned by Kirk as one of multiple "specks of dust" while the Enterprise was on a heading out of the Milky Way Galaxy. ("Where No Man Has Gone Before" (Rare and Unaired Alternate Version), TOS Season 3 Blu-ray special features) Sol appeared in the first shot of the opening sequence of the remastered , seen surrounded by the Earth, the moon, Jupiter, and Saturn, before the started its exploration of the unknown space. The viewscreen graphic on the bridge of the from was taken from page T0:02:07:02 of the Star Fleet Technical Manual by Franz Joseph. Many of the names for astronomical bodies were unique to this book. The star chart naming stars within twenty light years of Sol was drawn by Rick Sternbach for the Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology in the late 1970s. Found on page 77, this chart showed Earth commercial and exploration routes after the use of warp drive began. External links * * * bg:Слънце cs:Slunce de:Sol es:Sol fr:Sol ja:太陽 nl:Sol pt:Sol ru:Солнце Category:Stars Category:Sol system